Aerrow and Piper Nearing the End of the Key
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper and Aerrow battle their arch-foes Cyclonis and Dark Ace only to lose the key to the Far Side of Atmos to them. PiperxAerrow at the end.


Aerrow and Piper Nearing the End of The Key

"Destroying a spirit is far easier said than done." Said the Oracle.

"Easier if you know how." Said Cyclonis using her staff to cause the Oracle to weaken as Aerrow and Piper watched in shock. "I've been studying more than just the key to the doorway and I know how to destroy you so unless-"

Cyclonis was cut short.

"No body likes a know-it-all!" said Aerrow.

Then the Oracle flew away before Cyclonis could destroy her.

"Even the two of you can't keep me from that key not when I'm this close." Growled Cyclonis and tried to blast Piper but she vanished and reappeared in another place then Cyclonis used her powers to take the crystal. "Not bad."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises!" called Piper.

"Oh really?" asked Cyclonis.

(Piper screeches and blasts blue power at Cyclonis)

Then Aerrow and Dark Ace duelled.

"You're not the only one with a few surprises today." Said Cyclonis then blasted Dark Ace with yellow energy. "Dark Ace feather's flight."

"YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS!" laughed Dark Ace evilly and attacked Aerrow no matter how much him blasted he kept missing.

"SPEED OF LIGHT!" yelled Cyclonis.

"WANT TO TRY AGAIN?" asked Dark Ace and grabbed Aerrow pulling him up. "Go ahead it me."

Aerrow tried to hit Dark Ace with his energy blades but Dark Ace kept dodging.

"Come on!" smirked Dark Ace.

"ARGH!" cried Aerrow.

"Not like that….LIKE THIS!" yelled Dark Ace and punched Aerrow.

"ARGH! Argh!" cried Aerrow as he fell unconscious.

"AERROW!" cried Piper.

Then Cyclonis made Piper get on the ceiling of the Forbidden City.

(Dark Ace cackles)

"TITAN'S MIGHT!" yelled Cyclonis and she blasted Dark Ace with green energy.

(Dark Ace growls)

Piper was scared for Aerrow.

"AERROW GET OUT OF THERE!" she called with worry then she dropped the Oracle Crystal.

"The Key!" gasped Cyclonis. "The Ultimate Guardians of Atmos…the Storm Hawks?!"

Then Piper used her crystals to make her drop to the ground as she battled Cyclonis for the Oracle Crystal.

"(Dark Ace cackles) Goodbye Aerrow." Smirked Dark Ace.

Piper looked and gasped.

(Dark Ace growls and tries to throw a giant rock on Aerrow but Piper used her crystal to avoid it being dropped on to Aerrow)

"No one tries to kill Aerrow." Piper thought then she got blasted. "ARGH!"

Then Cyclonis grabbed the Oracle Crystal.

"AT LAST!" she smirked.

"NO!" cried Piper.

"ENOUGH GAMES IT'S OVER!" yelled Dark Ace as he aimed his Energy Blade at Aerrow.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" demanded Piper then blue energy went into Aerrow!

(Aerrow gasps)

Then Dark Ace tried to kill Aerrow for a second time that day but Aerrow bent his Energy Blade and then punched him.

"ARGH!" screamed Dark Ace then hit a wall.

"WOW!" gasped Piper.

"Yeah." Replied Aerrow then the Forbidden City began to collapse Dark Ace and Cyclonis escaped while Aerrow and Piper used this power to shield themselves from the rocks.

"We should finish them off." Said Dark Ace.

"I'm not wasting anymore time on them." Said Cyclonis.

"But the girl she has the power too." Dark Ace protested.

"And it'll destroy her before she can master it you shouldn't worry Dark Ace the Storm Hawks are finished." Smirked Cyclonis.

In the Forbidden City.

"Aerrow I was it." Cried Piper.

"We'll get it back." Said Aerrow.

"Then what I've never thought against a power like that." Protested Piper.

"But you have it too if you can master it we may have a chance." Suggested Aerrow.

"No Aerrow I sense something." Sighed Piper. "Something dark."

They recovered their rides and before leaving Aerrow held Piper's hand.

"We'll go through this together Piper." He promised.

"Thanks Aerrow." Said Piper sadly.

Later on Terra Bogaton.

"And nothing's gone well here either." Sighed Aerrow.

"Yeah." Agreed Piper as they watched Finn, Junko and Radarr over the Condor.

"Attention I have this." Smiled Stork. "I had it rebuilt while everyone else was busy."

"We're back in business." Smiled Aerrow and Piper had to smile too.

"Ok it's not too late to add a dance floor come on just a tiny one what'd you say?" asked Finn.

"FINN!" said Aerrow, Piper and Junko crossly.

Later Piper was in her room.

"I have to master this power." She sighed.

"Hi Piper I'm sorry I wanted the Condor to have better weapons I just want Cyclonia gone to be a better place for my friends especially you." Sighed Aerrow from outside.

"It's ok Aerrow you were taking it seriously very seriously." Said Piper.

"We'll get out of this we always do." Said Aerrow.

"Yeah." Smiled Piper and they hugged as the first thing that felt good that very day.

The End


End file.
